Conejito Congelado
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: Resumen: Un "pequeño" obstáculo hace que Pitch siempre pierda contra los guardianes, haciendo que este quiera deshacerse de el, pero eso hará que solo le lleguen mas obstáculos en su complicada vida y a otro mas confusiones en su inocente vida


Conejito congelado

Resumen: Un "pequeño" obstáculo hace que Pitch siempre pierda contra los guardianes, haciendo que este quiera deshacerse de el, pero eso hará que solo le lleguen mas obstáculos en su complicada vida y a otro mas confusiones en su inocente vida

Bueno se que es muy mala idea que YO siendo tan tardadora (?) en hacer un cap de algún fanfic pero es que me enamore de esta parejita y pues fue inevitable a si que pues espero opiniones no soy muy buena en este fandom pero espero les guste El origen de los guardianes no me pertenece el fic si Cx y sin mas el fic

Era un horrible día según palabras del Pitch que se encontraba extrañamente en el bosque al estar muy pensativo, últimamente había notado que sus planes contra los guardianes fallaban mucho, y eso era gracias a ese niño helado que tanto odiaba, cuando todos parecían tenerle miedo ese niño hacia cualquier idiotez "divertida" para que olvidaran el miedo y así lograba que lo derrotasen

Tsk! Estúpido niño...-maldice en voz baja el azabache mientras continua pensando

Igual ese conejo se me dificulta mucho, ademas es el guardián de la esperanza...tal vez...debería deshacerme de el primero -ríe malvadamente mientras desaparece del bosque en su polvo negro mientras su risa resuena por el bosque

-En alguna otra ciudad-

Se encontraba un muchachito alto, de cabellos cortos y blancos, con una tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos color azules, a si es hay se encontraba el famoso centro de diversión: Jack Frost

Hahaha si, tomen niños! -gritaba muy emocionado mientras jugaba guerras de bolas de nieve con un par de niños que recientemente empezaban a creer en el, a si estuvo jugando durante un largo rato hasta que de pronto vio como se habría un hoyo y de hay un gran conejo salía

Que haces aquí canguro? -le pregunta en burla y confundido mientras gracias a su distracción un niño le aventó una bola de nieve en la cara haciéndolo que caiga a la nieve

Te he dicho que no soy un canguro soy un conejo! -le dice molesto pero al poco tiempo ríe- eso te pasa por ofender a los demás niño maleducado, ademas no vengo porque quiera si no porque Norte me mando para venir por ti hay una reunión de guardianes -le explica temblando por el maldito frío que hacia en ese lugar mientras se frotaba los brazos queriendo sentir calor

Ohh~ vamos cangurito diles que no me encontraste, estoy en medio de una guerra en este momento -le dice en tono infantil mientras mira como los niños continúan jugando entre si

Es una lastima paleta de hielo, pero ordenes son ordenes -le dice mientras carga el pequeño cuerpo del contrario como costal

O-oye que haces!? Sueltame! -se retuerce con un leve tono azulado en sus mejillas

Deja de quejarte Frostbite es solo que olvide el saco con Norte y a si es la única forma de llevarte sin que te escapes -le responde Bunny de mala manera mientras hace su agarre un poco mas fuerte para que no escape

Ya! Conejo sueltame! -aun continua gritando mientras los niños ante tal escándalo los voltean a ver muy confundidos y solo ven la escena inocentemente

Ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo si no quieres tener mala reputación con nuestros creyentes niño! -le contesta conejo con aun mas enojo mientras con un zapateo en la tierra hace que se habrá nuevamente el hoyo del suelo por el cual salió

Oh no! Prefiero irme volando que por el hoyo! -le responde un poco incomodo aun de esa posición dejando inconscientemente de patalear

Pero yo nunca te pregunte -le responde con una sonrisa malévola mientras se avienta encima del hoyo cayendo y al instante se cierra dejando muy confundidos a los niños que al poco tiempo le restan importancia y continúan en su juego

Al terminar su grandioso paseo conejo sale en el taller de Norte dejando a Jack en el suelo y el se acerca con su característico ceño fruncido a los demás guardianes

Gracias por la gentileza canguro -le dice un poco adolorido y con un gran tono sarcástico

De nada heladito -ríe levemente mientras se sienta en el sofa

Era sarcasmo! -le grita mientras lo mira con un poco de enojo

Lo se~ -continua riendo ante el enojo del menor, igual están acostumbrados a molestarse entre si

Calma, calma! -les grita Norte intentando parar la pelea mientras se acerca junto a los demás

El empezó Norte -con un puchero mientras se hace la víctima, desde que Norte es su "padre" este lo consiente aun mas

Ya, ya, no te enojes -le acaricia sus cabellos despeinando lo ante la fulminante mirada de Bunny

Bueno -tose queriendo llamar la atención conejo- para que nos mandaste a llamar -le pregunta con mal humor

A si! Ultimamente hemos notado que Pitch no ha echo nada últimamente y bueno no se si creer que se esta volviendo bueno, o solo se esta preparando para una emboscada, a si que debemos estar preparados porque nada se sabe de el rey de las pesadillas -les dice en tono serio el capitán de los guardianes

Mientras estemos juntos nada malo nos pasara! -les dice muy positivamente el hada de los dientes

En eso tienes razón, unidos y con un toque de diversión nada nos pasara -les dice igual contagiado de la emoción el chico helado

Bueno, ya que hemos tomado precauciones, se pueden ir luego veremos como prepararnos -les dice Norte mas reconfortado de la confianza de sus amigos

-al decir eso los guardianes se despiden entre risas y se van cada quien a su trabajo-

-en la noche-

Una arena dorada se encontraba repartiendo dulces y agradables sueños a todo el mundo: ese ser era Sandman pero este pequeño no se había percatado sobre la arena negra que lejos de el igual se encontraba repartiendo pesadillas por donde había pasado, pero no eran cualquier pesadillas, en las pesadillas el protagonista era nada mas y nada menos que Bunnymund

Jaja! Me muero de ganas de que sea mañana para ver como nuestros pequeños niños dejan de crecer en su guardián -ríe con su toque de maldad mientras toda la noche igual que sandman reparte sueños pero a diferencia este reparte pesadillas

-dia siguiente-

Hay problemas! Hay problemas! -le grita un duendecito mientras el otro esta sufriendo un ataque de pánico (N.A: exagerados (?) Cx ok no)

Que es lo que pasa!? -les grita/pregunta muy angustiado el barbudo

Debe seguirnos! Rápido! -lo guía al centro del lugar, viendo como el mundo pierde luces muy rápidamente

Que rayos!? -les grita muy alarmado, pero no solo perdían luces de todos los guardianes, si no que solamente de un solo guardián

Oh no...-susurra para si mismo- manden llamar a los guardianes, pero ya! -les grita muy serio mientras el se va a su taller sin dejar responder a los duendes

-luego de que "todos se reunieran-

Los guardianes se encontraban hablando ya enterados del tema hasta que la puerta se abre

Lo siento por llegar tarde, es solo que pensé que Bunny vendría por mi y me confíe -les dice en tono de disculpa el menor mientras se rasca su cabeza nerviosamente

Jack, siéntate hay algo que debo decirte -le dice en un tono muy serio Norte

Que traen con esas caras largas? Que es lo que pasa? -les pregunta con su toque humorista pero controlando se al ver la seriedad de sus caras

Es Bunny, los niños...han dejado de creer en el...-le dice el guardián de la sorpresa mientras mira a Jack muy serio

Que!? Eso como fue!? Como sucedió!? -les grita muy impresionado el menor y podría decirse que hasta preocupado

Cuando Sandman repartió sus sueños, no se dio cuenta que Pitch lo seguía, y repartió pesadillas respecto a Bunny, Sandy al terminar al día siguiente de repartir sueños fue a los lugares que ya había recorrido y noto como todos los niños soñaban pesadillas de Bunny e intento neutralizarlo con sus sueños, sin embargo fue tarde los niños al tenerle miedo a Bunny han dejado de creer en el debido al terror que le tiene se les hizo mas fácil olvidarse de el -le explico el mayor con mucha seriedad mientras se miraba a un Sandy muy deprimido pensando que todo fue su culpa

Jack al ver al pequeño dorado tan deprimido se acerco hacia el y lo abrazo -vamos Sandy, no fue tu culpa, ya veras como todo se solucionara -decía en tono consolador haciendo que este se aferre a el

Entonces...que paso con Bunny...? Que tenemos que hacer? -le pregunta Frost temiendo la respuesta una vez se separo de un Sandy un poco mas calmado

Bueno...hay un niño, que todavía cree en el a si que...hay que mantenerlo con la esperanza en Bunny -le dice Norte evadiendo la otra pregunta

Quien es ese niño!? -le pregunta muy curioso el peliblanco- oh espera! No me digas...Jamie...-susurra levemente mientras mira a Norte

Se nota que conoces muy bien a ese niño -le dice en tono alegre mientras asiente levemente

Pero como? El no tuvo pesadillas? -le pregunta confundido el chico de la nieve

Claro que las tuvo! Y el tuvo las peores pesadillas debido que Pitch sabe que la creencia de ese niño es muy valiosa, sin embargo ese niño es muy valiente ya que a pesar de haber sufrido mucho esa no he el no se dejo vencer y sigue creyendo que Bunny es bueno -le dice en un tono de admiración Norte

Jamie es un niño muy especial, ya me lo suponía -le dice Jack a su "padre" mientras recordaba a ese pequeño niño el cual sabia que era muy valiente- pero que paso con Bunny? -le vuelve a preguntar el menor

Esta en su madriguera...deberías ir a verlo -le dice Norte viéndolo un poco angustiado

Jack sin esperarlo mas sale volando por la ventana en dirección hacia la madriguera de Bunnymund, sin importarle nada mas que llegar a ese lugar, entrar hay no fue nada difícil al contrario los huevitos al verlo lo llevaron prácticamente a un lugar especifico y lo dejaron sin mas

Bunny~? Estas aquí? -pregunta el menos mientras camina buscando al "canguro"- Bunnyy~ -se calla al ver una bolita de pelos grises enrollada debajo de un árbol

Bunny? -pregunta indeciso al acercarse y cargarlo nota como este es un conejito con carita muy tierna mientras se notaba que estaba dormido- Bunny! Que bueno que estés bien...estaba preocupado -susurra para si mismo- pero igual que bueno que estés bien compañero! -le dice mientras le acaricia la orejita

Pero extrañamente Bunny solo se deja hacer soltando leves "ronroneos" mientras se acerca mas al chico helado sin importarle el frío debido a su pelaje

Bunny? -pregunta nuevamente extrañado de que se le acerque mucho a el ya que ese canguro odia el frío, pero lo mas extraño, no le esta gritando!

Que rayos!? Bunny háblame! -grita el ojiazul pero nota como el conejito lo mira tiernamente moviendo su colita levemente moviendo graciosamente su naricita

Oh no...-susurra el encargado de la nieve mientras nota como Bunny...se a convertido simplemente en un conejo!

Continuara

Hehehe bueno no se si me habrá salido bien este cap espero les haya gustado y me dejan reviews para ver que tal...mientras lo escribía se me ocurrieron mas ideas a la que se supone era mi idea original (ya tenia mi historia en mi mente pero ideas surgieron y en fin) pensé que mejor será improvisar a si que saludos y espero sus reviews, crititas y chocolates (?) bueno Bye-Bye! ^^/


End file.
